


Horizons

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny overcomes a fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Johnny's Green Pen - 05/10/2003.

Standing at the opening, he looked out, amazed at how much he could see.  
Looking down, he felt a chill go down his spine as he realized he'd never been this high before.

"Come on Johnny, jump!"

Looking down, he swallowed nervously, which wasn't like him. He was fearless. Or as some people like to call him, stupid.

"I can't! I can't do it!"

"Yes you can! Take a deep breath, count to three and push off!"

"No, it's too high!

"Johnny, it's not that high!"

"What if I miss the target?!"

"You won't! Just remember to push away from the wall and you'll be okay!

"But I can't!"

"Do it!!!"

Looking down at the figure on the ground, he knew he should believe him. He was the one person who hadn't failed him. The one person he trusted with his life.

Taking a deep breath, he held it as he pushed out and away from the building.

His body felt weightless as the wind whipped through his hair and past his body. With a soft thump, he landed on the target. He lay still for a second; ecstatic that he wasn't dead or injured. He'd made the jump successfully!

He let out a jubilant yell.

"I did it!!!"

A hand reached out and pulled him to his feet.

"I told you it wasn't high."

He smiled up at his father, knowing that from now on he'd never be afraid of high places again.

"Can I do it again?"

Smiling, his father ruffled his already tosselled hair and nodded his assent.

Johnny sprinted to the ladder and began the climb to the hayloft. Maybe he could try a somersault on the way down this time.

END


End file.
